Jess returns
by GilmoreGirl4420
Summary: This is a story about when Jess comes back to starhollow after writing a book. Rory and Jess have some catching up to do.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Story about Jess Coming Back and Talking to Rory about her Quiting Yale. This is my first Fan-Fiction!  
-Rory is Sitting in her bedroom in her Grandparents house-  
Door Bell Rang  
A Familier Voice come from Downstairs "Is Rory here" the familier voice said "and who are you" cunfused Emily spoke "Jess, Luke's Nephew"  
It was Jess he's back in town because he heard about rory from luke and wanted to tell her how much she touched him.  
"Oh yes Jess, Well Rory's..." Emily turned around and saw rory walking down the stairs with a blank face.  
"Grandma?" Rory started "Well..." Emily tried to Say "Rory we need to talk" Jess interrupted "Jess what are you doing here"  
"I'll be in the..the...the.." Emily said before she walked away Jess and Rory stood in front of the door way not sure what to say to each other. It's been over a year snice they have seen each other!  
"Can we talk" Jess spoke Softy "Fine!" Rory guested into the living room "So what are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you about what you are doing"  
"How did you even know i was here" "Luke, I'm in Town for a couple of Day's" 

"that's a surpise" Rory told him Sarcasticly "Rory,what are you doing"  
"What do you mean"  
"With your life living with with your GrandParents, Quiting YALE."

"You know"  
"Yes, I thought you loved school"  
"Well things change"  
"No, Rory not for you. Your special"  
"Jess I'm Just taking time off it's not a big deal"  
"Talking time off? While living with your GrandParents"  
"My Mom does'nt agree"  
"Well i don't either"  
"JESS"  
"I'm sorry but then what are you doing with your life then"  
"Working at the DAR! and ah... doing community service hours"  
"Community Sevice! Rory what did you do"  
"Stole a yaht but"  
"Rory, Rory look around you this is not your. The DAR, doing community servie, living with your GrandParents, and then Quiting YALE. This is not you! WAKE UP rory"  
"JESS"  
"It's True" Rory starting Crying sitting down on the couch holing her hands to her head.  
"Jess" Rory spoke Jess reached into her bag and pulled out a book.  
Rory sat there wiping off her tear from her cheeks.  
"What's this" She asks "Read"  
"Jess Mariano, You wrote a book?" "I did and i Thank You. So much, If it was'nt for you Rory never been where i am today!  
"That's"  
Rory glaced at the book again finally open up the first Page it read:" Deicated to my first Love Rory Gilmore!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rory looks up from the book. Then Smiles at Jess.

"I can't believe you wrote a book, Look you changed your life around. Me, I turning mine upside down" Rory spoke softly.

"Rory" Jess said

DoorBell

Rory gets up slowy and walks over to the front door while she is greeted by logan.

"Hey ace, your ready to go?" Logan said has he walked in side to find Jess standing next to the fireplace.

Rory glances at Jess.

"Who" Logan qustioned

"Logan this Jess; Jess, Logan" Said Rory

Jess walks up into the foyer to shake Logan's hand. Logan pulls his hand away fast.

"So are we ready to go" Logan said

"Jess?" say's rory

"Oh sorry. Jess would you like to go with us" Logan asked Jess

"I'd Love too" Jess smirks back.

"Okay let's go" Rory say's

-At the Bar-

Rory sits into seat first, Logan follows rory with his hand over her shoulder. Then, Jess sists acrossed from them. At waiter comes over.

"What can i get you" The waiter asked

"scotch for us" Logan guestures that it's for him and rory.

"I'll have a beer" Jess say's

The Waiter walks away with the orders.

Rory slides further down in her seat. "So Jess! What brings you here?" Logan asks

"Nothing much, Just in town for a couple of days" Jess responds

"From?"

"New York"

"ah big city boy"

"Logan" Rory yells

"Rory, shhh just getting to know him" Logan shouts back

Rory slides further down.

"Speaking of how do you know rory?" Logan questions Jess

Jess looks over at rory almost half way down in her chair, rolling her eyes. Finally, the waiter comes over to the table.

"Will that be all?" Waiter say's has she passes each to drink.

"Yes, Thanks" Logan say's quickly Waiter left.  
"Me and Rory went out" Jess smiles back at rory.

Logan shocked, looks over at rory. Rory looks away.

"for what? A year" Jess say's

"About that much" Rory answers

Rory moves further down in her seat. "I'll be back" Logan gets up from the table.

Rory pops up!  
"I'll be back too" Rory say's to Jess.

Jess takes a sip of his drink. Over near the front entrance.

"Rory what is he really doing here?" Logan yells

"He just wanted to talk" Rory yells back

"Oh yea sure, with oh we're dated about a year"

"I'm wasting my life" Rory screams

"What" Logan confussed

"Look at me Logan this is not me!"

"Did he say something to you? I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" Rory Yells lounder

"Then where did that come from?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Me" Rory shouted back

"very convincing" Logan said

"why are you yelling at me?"

"Your the one that brought it up!"

"Go" Rory stated

"What?"

"Go you drove I'll take the bus"

Logan gives her a bad looks then heads for the door. Rory stands there surprised. Then, she goes back to Jess.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked

"Yes, it's fine" Rory answered

"So do you want to eat?"

"Sure"

Later Rory and Jess take a bus back to the grandparents house. The stand at the front door looking at each other.

"I should really get going" Jess says

"Right" Rory points out

"Just one more promise, just think about what i said okay?"

"okay"  
Jess walks down the driveway. Into the dark night.

"But you never said good-bye" Rory whispers to herself 


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day Rory drives into Starshollow. Parks in front of Luke's, looks in the window and see's luke taking orders for a costumer. She takes a deep breath, takes the keys out of the car. Then walks slowly into Luke's. The bell on the door jingled has she open's the door. In that moment luke looks up and see's rory.

"Rory!" Luke surprised

"Luke;Hi,is..ummm..Jess here?" Rory asked

"No, he just went out"

"Can you just tell him I was here?"

"Sure,I mean Yes,Yes, I will" Luke responds nervously

"Okay so bye" Rory say's before leaving

"Bye" Luke said after she was half way out the door.

So Rory decides to go back to her grandparents house. To see if he meant be there looking for her. She pulls into the driveway and Jess isn't there. Rory's face turns away from looking at the front door to around the car upset. Until the ring on her cell phone got her back.

"Hello!" Rory answers

"Hey" Jess answers back

"Jess!"

"Yea, You came be luke's...?"

"Jess, why do you never say goodbye" Rory interperruts

There was a pause on the line.

"Rory because i don't want to say goodbye. Goodbye means that we meant not see each other again and i don't want that to happen!" Jess Finally says

"Oh" That's all rory could say

"So,see you later" Jess said about to hang up.

"No Wait!" Rory stops him.

"What?" Confessed Jess quested

"Don't go, Can you come over?"

"Well..." Jess said

"Come!" Rory pleads

"Okay" Jess finally gave up.

"Good, So see you in a while" Rory conformed

"Yes!"

"Bye" Rory hangs up with a smile on her face. She walks into the house. Emily is sitting on the couch.

"Rory, are your okay? You look flushed?" asked Emily

"Yes, Grandma, I'm fine!" Rory speaks up

Rory stands near the front door nervously, waiting for Jess.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Emily again

"Well Jess" Rory said not sure of what she had said

"Jess?" Emily sat up straight.

"Yes, he'll only be he for a little while" Emily looked a way and Rory just sighed. -----A Half An hour Later----- The door bell rings Rory answers it, Jess is standing there content.

"Hey" Jess said

"Hi" Rory says with a shaky voice

"So, you want to talk" Jess remind her.

"Yea, we can go upstairs" Rory says Jess follows Rory upstairs. When they get to her room. They both sit on rory's bed.

"Why are you so nervos" Jess noticed Rory's face was all red.

"No,No I'm fine" Rory said in confident

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Jess! I miss you" Rory said

"Logan?" Jess asked

"Logan's a jerk, he doesn't even care about me any more" Rory say's looking down at the floor.

"Rory you changed"

"What do you mean?" Spoke rory slowly

"didn't i say that all before, Rory you promised!"

"I did think about i believe me please! I.. broke up with Logan." Rory breaks

"I didn't mean to that" Jess confessed

"Jess, he's the one that made me change and know her being an to you and then to me"

"Is that what you really want?" Jess asked

"Yes!" Rory answers

"In that case I missed you too!" Jess said has they go closer and closer together. Then finally they kissed.

"It's been so long" Jess says

"Too long?" Rory says

"I don't think" They say has there kissing.

"okay" Rory pulls away.

"Can we really do this?" Jess thinks

"It depends" Rory says with a smile.

Before he could speak. Someone calls the phone rings.

"Are you going to get that?" Jess says while pulling back forwards rory

"Just let it go" Rory said now kissing again.

The machine went on.

"Hi Rory this Logan, It doesn't seem right. I love you to much to let you go Please reconsider your decide. Bye" Logan say's into the phone.

Rory and Jess stopped and looked at each other.

"That was..." Jess stopped

"Logan" Rory said

"I have to go!" Jess graps her coat then walks at the door.

"Jess wait don't go!" Rory calls to him!

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes fixing them :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Rory catches up to Jess half way down the driveway.

"Jess Let's just talk" Screams Rory

"About what Rory" Jess Screams back

"About us! and what just happen..."

"What just happen is that you still are into logan and i shouldn't even be here" Jess shouts

"You know that isn't true" Rory says

"What is Rory? What is?" Asked Jess with a sigh

"that we have a 2nd chance"

Jess takes a deep breath looks at Rory.

"If you want a 2nd chance then you know what you have to do!"

"I know!" Rory answered

They both walk back to the front door.

!Next Day!

Rory is on the cellphone in her car with Jess.

"Where should I meet you?" Rory questioned

"In the town square?" Jess questioned back

"okay be there in a while" Rory hangs up the phone.

Rory gets to starshollow. She sees Jess, Walks up to him. Then they start walking down the street holding hands.

"Come on where are we going?" Rory asked

"You'll see" Jess said with a smile Rory smiles back not sure of what to think.  
She spots the street sign.

"Jess!" Rory yelled sacristy 


	6. Chapter 6

They walk past the mailbox read "Gilmore"

"I'll be right here" Jess backs away has rory walks slowy up th font pourch steps.Knocks on the front door. orelai opens the dorr in clomplete shock.

"Rory?" Lorelai shouted

"Mom I missed you" Rory says quitly

Lorelai pulls Rory to her and hug. Lorelai see's Jess standin at the end to the stairs and Smiling.

"Mom, are you alright?" Rory asked

"yea, Yes(wiping tears) I love you!"

Lorelai pulls wasy. Rory looks behind her.

"Oh Jess" Rory points over to him

"Jess! Hi" Lorelai says

Jess walks up the stairs to stand next to Rory.

"you wont's belive what he did..."

"I worte a book,It's not that big" Jess stopped Rory.

"A book?" Lorelai confussed over the thought

"Yea, I was surprised too" Rory said

"Rory I'll be back at Luke's" Jess walks away Rory and Lorelai walk into the house.

------------4 hours Later---------

Rory walks out of Lorelai's house. Back to Luke's. Where she see's Jess sitting at a table. Rory walks into the dinner. Jess goes up to her and hugs her.

"Thanks Jess!" Rory says

"Welcome" Jess smiles

Jess and Rory go up stairs to luke's aparment to watch t.v.

"We need to talk!" Rory looks away from the t.v.

"Okay" Jess looks at Rory

"When are you going back?"

"New York?"

"Yes"  
"I was thinking next week. Can you come with me?"

"Not this again" Rory says

"I don't know what to say?"

"Could you stay here?"

"Well..."

"Just think it over"

"okay"

Rory turns back to the t.v. smiling. Jess looks at her shacks his head with a smirk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jess and Rory walk out of Luke's. Rory turns to Jess.

"So did you think about it?" Rory questioned him

"Yes and I will move here" Jess laughs

"I'm so glad!" Rory hugs him

"and I'll be living with luke for awhile"

"and I'll be living with my mom for awhile"

"Life's Funny" Rory says

"Ya, so i was thinking..." Jess starts

End mybe 


End file.
